Kiss Me And Make It Real
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Oneshot requested by thenolifequeen. Sequel to Cendrella. The other Vocaloids and fans have some opinions on Kamui and Rin becoming a couple and they're not all good. Based loosely off of Magnet. RinxGakupo.


_**Kiss Me And Make It Real**_

_RinxGakupo oneshot, requested by thenolifequeen_

**AN:**_So I herd u liek GakuRin? After the events of Cendrella, some of the Vocaloids have opinions to give about this lovely relationship. This oneshot will constantly switch POVs, so pay close attention!_

* * *

When Rin Kagamine and Kamui Gakupo announced their relationship, the reactions from some of their friends had stunned them beyond disbelief. Some were very happy for the pair, but others were furious. But how could it NOT happen? Their showstopping performance of Cantarella, the beautiful and dark story of seduction through drugs, had brought them together. Not in an evil way, oh no! Kamui was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of Rin like that (he didn't consider the kiss in front of the audience to be taking advantage of her, but rather a way to get her attention) and Rin appreciated his gentleness. But there were some of their friends who weren't as understanding as Rin hoped they would be.

_Meiko_

To be honest, I never saw it coming. Kamui and Rin? I always thought she was a little too childish for him. He seemed so mature and down to earth while Rin seemed a lot more like a young, naive child. We Vocaloids don't have true ages, but Rin is also portrayed as a young adolescent and Kamui as a young man. A lot of people would glance at this and call poor Kamui a pedophile.

I had always admired Kamui and I used to wish I could date him, too. I guess I never stood a chance.

Kamui said he always had harboured a secret affection for Rin. Rin always acted like a little fangirl around him, playing with his hair and saying how wonderful his voice is. I never thought they would fall in love.

I guess this is what they mean by 'expect the unexpected'.

Still, they are so happy together. Rin even appears to have matured during the time they have been together and she's not so childish anymore.

With a little bit of apprehension, though, I can say I am happy for them. I'm not sure if they will last long, but I'm happy that they are happy.

_Kaito_

Kamui is my best friend, but he never told me who stole his heart. I have to admit I feel a little betrayed by that!

Ah forget the dramatics. I'm not actually betrayed, just surprised. But in a good way. Kamui has never looked better since he decided to tell Rin-chan his feelings. His face has colour again and he no longer has that haunted look. He told me later he always felt haunted because of Luka. I never understood that until he flat out explained Luka was desperately trying to become his girlfriend and get him to ask her creepy questions, like their duet song Go Google It (which Meiko and I covered for a joke).

Rin-chan must have been good for him. Even if she does appear a bit young for him, I think they are great for each other. They look as happy as Miku-kun and I.

I'd like to protect their relationship. I've overheard a lot of spiteful things said about them and it makes me furious. So what if Rin appears too young? She's not a complete child and she's grown up a lot since Kamui kissed her.

Those gossipers know nothing.

_Len_

I don't like it!

Nah, I'm half joking about that. Rin is my sister, so I'm naturally worried about her, but I also trust Kamui. He's a good friend of mine, after all. If I didn't trust him with my sister, I would have stopped her from singing Cantarella with him.

But every time I see them together, I get tense. I'm always scared Kamui will do something to surprise us all (like kissing my sister in front of a crowd...oh wait, that already happened...DAMNIT). And people have come up to me, asking if my sister is a shota loli. I REALLY resist punching their lights out. No one should ever talk about my sister that way!

Anyway, back to my sister and Kamui. As long as Kamui doesn't hurt my sister, I'm fine with it. Rin's the only family I'll ever have...so I want to make sure she's never hurt.

But if she does get hurt, it's a good excuse to get out the roadroller.

_Miku_

I LOVE IT! Are you kidding me? I haven't seen Rin-chan look so happy in months! She had really closed herself off to me when Kaito and I started dating and it made me sad. Now we go on double dates together with our boyfriends and we have so much fun!

She feels like she's my best friend again. I missed her company a lot. I'm so happy Gakupo-sensei chose her out of his crowd of admirers. She deserved it.

But I've also heard the gossip. It makes me want to scream. Kaito's as equally mad about as I am.

Why can't they leave Rin and Kamui alone? Why would anyone want to mock something happy and beautiful?

_Haku_

I'm the neighbour. I have a right to speak as well.

But what do I know? I'm just a failing singer that just happens to live next to the Kagamine twins. They were never my friends either. Always keeping me awake with their parties and get togethers and loud ruckus...and now Rin is dating an older man? Perhaps those gossips were right. Rin probably is a shota loli and Kamui is a pedophile.

I would normally never say this about anyone, but it all appears to be true. Rin does wear short shorts and a top that exposes her midriff. And Kamui has a strange smile that gives me the creeps.

I don't spread gossip, but when I'm asked for my honest opinion, I tend to repeat what I've heard as well.

And it's not because I'm jealous! That has noting to do with it! I'm actually happy myself, even if I can't sing. I have a boyfriend who also acts as my older brother figure. Dell and I are going to form a family someday.

So don't you dare say I'm jealous!

Now where's my sake...

_Luka_

I hate it. Are you surprised?

No?

Gakupo was suppose to be with me. We're closer in age and we look better together. And so many people have told us that we should go out. I had been waiting forever for him to ask me (to which I would say yes), but he never did. I thought he was afraid of rejection, which is why I started doing duets with him. I even wrote Go Google It as a way of making him interested in me and THAT backfired.

Even though it was popular.

Why couldn't he see we belonged together? The fans all wanted it. Some of our friends also assumed it. The only one who never said anything would be Master, but that's because he never bothered us about our personal lives.

It hurts. I really did want to be in a relationship with Kamui...

Why didn't he want to be with me?

_Normal POV_

Rin was not stupid. She knew what they were saying about her and Kamui.

_"Shota."_

_"Pedophile."_

_"Child molester."_

_"Lolita."_

"It's not true!" Rin screamed out her window one night when she couldn't hold it in. "I'm not a shota lolita and he's not a pedophile! Why can't you let us be happy and leave us alone?!"

Kamui, who was up on the roof, overheard his young lover's tearful cries and sighed. She was being tormented by the rumours again. The wind blew through his hair and clothing, chilling him. Even nature, which had once been gentle to him, seemed to scorn him lately. Warm nights would bring a cold wind to him every time he went up to the roof to stargaze or relax. Each time he tried to bring Rin with him, a dark cloud hovered over, which indicated rain.

Everything seemed to be against them.

Kamui climbed down onto his balcony and went into his room. Rin was in there, sobbing into a tissue. She was already dressed in her nightgown and her teeth chattered slightly. Kamui suspected it was from the crying.

"Rin..."

"Why can't they leave us alone?" she softly asked. "We're so happy together...why do they have to hurt us?"

"I don't know. Please don't cry, Rin," Kamui replied, wrapping her into a warm embrace. "It's alright. As long as we love each other, we'll be alright."

"Didn't you say that this morning?" Rin asked. In a smaller voice, she added, "I could have sworn you sounded like you were crying..."

Kamui swallowed the lump in his throat. She was right, he was crying this morning. He was strong, but seeing the girl he loved so much in pain brought him pain he couldn't let out any other way.

Instead of answering her, he said, "Our love is allowed, but not accepted. But our love burns so much that it's painful, Rin. The only thing that will make it truly painful is if this is a mistake."

"It's not! It's NOT!" Rin cried.

"I know." Kamui kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go to sleep. Let's escape from the world for a little while before we have to face it again."

"I don't like waking up..." Rin confessed. "It makes me feel scared and nervous."

Kamui didn't want to admit he also felt the same way. He turned out the lights and Rin hurried under the covers. Kamui left the room to get changed and, by the time he got back, Rin was already fast asleep.

_"I'll never hurt you, Rin. I wish there was a way we could escape their cruel words. But I've tasted your lips and there's no going back from that. You mean the world to me and more."_

Kamui got under the same covers and wrapped his arm around Rin, who moved closer to him in response. Fatigue set in and the samurai fell asleep, dreaming only of Rin and a time when they could be accepted.

_I am drawn to you like a magnet  
Even if I left, we would find each other again  
I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.  
You are everything in the world to me  
~Magnet_

* * *

**I love Rin and Gakupo's version of Magnet. I really do. It sounds amazing, compared to some versions I've heard (except Luka and Miku's version, which I also really like).**

**There's several translations of Magnet's lyrics. So if the lyrics used at the end there aren't ones you know or recognize, I apologize. **

**Hope this works for you, thenolifequeen! **

**Read and revieeeeew. ;D**

**-GakuRin obsessed Assassin**


End file.
